SELAMANYA
by Sun-T
Summary: masih penasaran ma lanjutan endingnya.


SELAMANYA

Disclaimer : Ron Cowen & Daniel Lipman.

Pair : Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt / Comfort

**Warning : SLASH, OOC**

Ya ini saya ketagihan bikinnya, nyoba nulis lanjutan endingnya dengan cerita yang berbeda dari fic saya sebelumnya yang pasti banyak banget cacatnya. Mudah2an di fic kedua ini ke-cacat-annya berkurang walau ga ngejamin hilang sama sekali. Enjoy, guys...!

**.**

**#**

**.**

Brian memperhatikan wajah tidur Justin yang begitu pulas, disibaknya rambut pirang yang menutupi sebagian wajah pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu dengan lembut seakan takut si empunya terbangun. Di usia yang bisa dibilang tak remaja lagi wajah pemuda itu tak banyak berubah, tetap seperti anak kecil manja yang dikenalnya enam tahun yang lalu. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum dan bersinar bak matahari, wajah malaikat yang ditemukannya di depan club Babylon yang hina dan busuk. Club di pinggiran kota Pittsburgh yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya para gay dan lesbian, tempat yang selalu di sebut sampah oleh masyarakat Pittsburgh yang normal dan menjunjung etika. Tapi tidak bagi kaum mayoritas penyuka sesama jenis, tempat itu adalah surga.

Brian Kinney, pria terseksi di Pittsburgh, yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan kesuksesannya di dunia bisnis dan hiburan, pemilik dari perusahaan Advertising terkemuka di Pittsburgh, Kinnetic, dan club gay, Babylon. Pria yang tak pernah percaya akan cinta dan kesetiaan, pria yang tak ingin terikat atau diikat oleh siapapun, pria yang tak mengijinkan seorang pun menempati posisi di hatinya, pria brengsek dimana pesta dan seks adalah kegemarannya. Itu adalah gambaran dia sampai enam tahun yang lalu, sebelum dia bertemu Justin Taylor, pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun yang akhirnya mampu menjungkir balikkan dunianya yang gelap.

Brian tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana gigihnya Justin berjuang agar dia menyerah dan membiarkan pemuda itu berada di sisinya. Selama lima tahun Justin tak juga menyerah walau Brian tak pernah mengatakan cinta padanya. Keangkuhannya mengalahkan segalanya, dia tak mau cinta membuatnya lemah dan gila. Dia tak pernah peduli bagaimana sakit dan terlukanya Justin setiap kali dia menolak pemuda itu, memalingkan wajahnya disaat Justin membutuhkannya. Tapi perlahan kekerasan hatinya berubah, dia mulai menghargai kehadiran Justin di sisinya, dia mulai merasa kehilangan saat pemuda itu tak memeluknya atau bercinta dengannya.

Rasa takut pertama dalam hidupnya dia rasakan saat Justin terluka parah dan kehilangan ingatan, seorang Brian Kinney yang tak pernah peduli akan orang lain menangis untuk pertama kalinya di ruang tunggu rumah sakit sambil menggenggam syal putih yang berlumuran darah Justin, memakai syal itu tanpa mencucinya sampai Justin sembuh dan kembali bersamanya. Tapi tetap rasa angkuh itu belum mampu membuatnya mengucapkan kata cinta. Entah berapa banyak rasa sakit dan perpisahan mengiringi langkah mereka selama lima tahun hingga rasa takut kedua nyaris membuatnya benar-benar gila. Babylon meledak dengan Justin yang masih berada di dalamnya, rasa takut kali ini menghancurkan semua keangkuhannya. Dia terus berteriak memanggil nama Justin diantara reruntuhan, api dan asap yang masih memenuhi gedung itu, berlari tak tentu arah menyibak kerumunan orang yang terluka bahkan tewas.

Dan baru kali itu dia bersyukur pada tuhan saat Justin keluar dari gedung yang terbakar dalam keadaan selamat, memeluknya seerat yang dia bisa dan akhirnya kata cinta pun terucap dari bibirnya tanpa beban dan halangan. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat mata indah Justin berbinar bahagia. Saat yang tak mungkin dilupakannya. Tapi tetap saja dewi cinta belum berpihak pada mereka, mereka membatalkan pernikahan mereka setahun yang lalu karena Brian ingin Justin mengejar kariernya dulu ke New York, dia tak ingin masa depan Justin yang masih panjang dan terang terhalang olehnya. Brian tak ingin pemuda itu memutuskan tetap berada disisinya dan membuang bakat hebatnya dibidang seni rupa. Dan akhirnya setahun yang lalu Justin pun berangkat ke New York, tapi sesekali dia pulang dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya seperti malam ini.

Brian tak bosan memandang wajah itu, wajah pemuda yang lebih muda dua belas tahun darinya. Setahun ini mereka hanya bertemu tiga kali, itupun hanya dua sampai tiga hari saja, tak lebih. Ada rasa ingin melarang pemuda ini kembali ke New York dan tinggal disini bersamanya, tapi dia tak mampu mengatakan itu. dalam setahun karier Justin begitu berkembang, banyak perusahaan yang menggunakan jasanya. Sebenarnya Brian bisa saja menempatkan Justin di perusahaannya, Justin bisa berkarier di sisinya tanpa kendala karena mereka bergerak dibidang yang sama, tapi sekali lagi Brian terbentur pada usia Justin yang masih begitu muda, Justin pasti akan bisa melebarkan sayapnya lebih luas lagi kalau tak terikat dengannya.

Justin menggeliat saat merasakan usapan di kepalanya, dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum saat menyadari kalau Brian tengah menatapnya, "Kau tak tidur?" bisiknya parau karena masih mengantuk. Dia mengubah posisinya, kali ini dia menjadikan dada Brian sebagai bantal dan memeluk pinggangnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum merasakan debaran jantung Brian yang berdetak di pipinya. Lalu matanya kembali terpejam saat jemari Brian kembali mengusap rambutnya.

Brian tak bicara, dia terus membelai rambut pirang justin yang lembut sambil memandang langit-langit putih kamar di rumah baru yang dibelinya untuk Justin sebelum rencana menikah setahun yang lalu. Rumah yang hanya ditempatinya jika Justin pulang, jika tidak maka dia akan tetap tinggal di loftnya yang lama. Keberadaan Justin selalu mampu membuatnya hangat, baik jiwa maupun raganya. Tapi sekali lagi, dia takut mengikat pemuda ini untuknya sendiri.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Morning," sapa sebuah suara dan satu kecupan yang mendarat di bibir Brian pagi itu. Dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat wajah malaikat yang bersinar terang bersamaan dengan cahaya matahari pagi dari jendela kaca kamar tidur mereka. Dia menarik lengan pemuda itu hingga terjatuh di atas ranjang lalu menindih tubuhnya yang mungil, "Morning, Sunshine," jawabnya sambil menghujani wajah pemuda itu dengan ciuman.

Justin tertawa geli, "Stop it, Bri, segeralah mandi dan bersiap atau kau akan terlambat ke kantor."

Brian mendengus, "Aku bosnya, jadi... siapa yang berani mengaturku?" jawab pria itu dengan gaya angkuhnya.

Justin menepuk pipi Brian pelan lalu menggulingkan tubuh Brian ke samping, dia berdiri dan berjalan ke meja kerjanya yang telah disediakan Brian di kamar mereka, menyalakan komputernya dan mulai mengerjakan sesuatu di buku sketsanya.

Brian memandang wajah serius Justin, pemuda itu tampak menikmati pekerjaannya. Brian terus mengamati Justin dalam diam, melihat bagaimana bersemangatnya pemuda itu dengan mata indahnya yang berbinar terang. Masa depan yang cerah menunggunya di depan, jadi bagaimana bisa dia meminta pemuda itu untuk tinggal dan hidup bersamanya?

Merasa diperhatikan Justin pun memandang ke arah Brian, "What?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Brian mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menggeleng, "Nothing," jawabnya singkat lalu berdiri dan melangkah ke kamar mandi, "Kapan kau akan kembali ke New York?" tanyanya keras agar justin mendengar suaranya.

Pemuda yang ditanya tercekat, "Lusa, ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan untuk minggu depan," jawabnya malas.

Tangan Brian terhenti sebentar di kenop pintu kamar mandi, ada rasa gamang yang tak bisa diucapkan, dan dengan bodohnya dia hanya menjawab 'Oh' saja lalu masuk dan menutup pintu itu dengan pelan.

Justin meletakkan pensil gambarnya dan menarik napas panjang, merenggangkan tangannya dan bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Dia memikirkan pria yang selalu dicintainya itu, sifat angkuh dan keras kepalanya belum juga berubah, 'Tak bisakah dia memintaku tinggal dan tak usah kembali lagi ke New York?', keluhnya dalam hati. Lamat-lamat telinganya mendengar suara shower yang dinyalakan Brian, Justin tersenyum dan beranjak dari duduknya, melepas baju yang dikenakannya lalu menyusul masuk ke kamar mandi.

Brian terkejut saat sebuah tangan mengusap punggungnya yang basah dan telanjang, dia berbalik dan mendapati Justin sudah berdiri disana. Pria itu tersenyum tipis dan menyentuh sisi wajah Justin, "Kupikir kau sudah mandi, Sunshine," katanya pelan sambil merapatkan tubuh mereka, membiarkan kedua tubuh bereaksi saling memberi jawaban atas kontak yang mereka lakukan.

Justin tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Brian dibawah siraman air hangat yang mengalir dari shower, "Sudah, tapi aku tergoda lagi dengan adanya kau disini," jawabnya pelan. "Bisa kubantu mengusap punggungmu?" goda Justin sambil menciumi dada pria itu.

Napas Brian tersengal, sentuhan Justin selalu mampu membangkitkan gairahnya, "Shit, aku yang akan mengusap punggungmu, twat," desisnya sambil membalik tubuh Justin dan mendorongnya hingga dadanya menyentuh dinding kamar mandi. Pelan dia mengusap punggung pemuda itu, menciumi bahunya yang basah oleh air dan keringat yang menjadi satu. Menggoda bagian tubuh justin yang selalu sensitif dengan sentuhannya dan tersenyum saat pemuda itu mendesah keras.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Bri," protes Justin karena dia mulai tak tahan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Brian yang nyaris membuatnya gila, dan dia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya saat Brian benar-benar mengakhiri siksaan itu, melumpuhkan semua sistem saraf dan otaknya, dia hanya mampu menerima apapun yang diberikan pria itu padanya sampai poda detik terakhir mereka melebur menjadi satu.

Brian memeluk tubuh Justin yang masih bergetar dari belakang, "Kau membuatku benar-benar terlambat, Sunshine," bisiknya.

Justin membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengusap dada Brian, "Kau bosnya, siapa yang berani mengaturmu?" katanya membalik kata-kata Brian tadi.

Brian mendengus lalu mengacak rambut pirang Justin yang basah, setelah itu mereka keluar dan mengeringkan badan.

"Nanti kau pulang kerja jam berapa?" tanya Justin merapikan dasi dan jas Brian.

"Kenapa?" tanya Brian sambil terus memandang wajah Justin yang putih bersinar itu. Wajah yang masih begitu muda jika dibandingkan dengannya yang telah dewasa, bagaimana jadinya jika dia mengikat Justin dalam sebuah pernikahan? Haruskah dia mengurungnya dalam sangkar yang bernama keluarga sedangkan dia masih mampu mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang mengitari luasnya dunia?

Justin menggeleng, "Hanya ingin tahu," jawabnya.

Brian menghela napas lalu mencium bibir Justin sekilas, "Kita lihat nanti," katanya sebelum melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Justin terduduk lemas di tempat tidur, sudah setahun sejak Brian mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya, tapi entah kenapa sikapnya tak berubah. Tidak sepenuhnya juga sih, Brian kini lebih lembut terhadapnya, pria dingin itu selalu menghubunginya saat mereka jauh, entah itu hanya sekedar say hallo ataupun sedikit menanyakan kabar dan pekerjaannya, hanya itu. Tapi itu cukup membuat Justin senang, perhatian sekecil apapun dari Brian merupakan harta berharga untuknya. Tapi kadang kala dia merasa kalut, seperti saat ini, Brian memeluknya, menciumnya bahkan bercinta dengannya kapanpun mereka bisa dan dimanapun disetiap sudut rumah atau loft mereka, tapi tak sekali pun Brian memintanya untuk tetap tinggal disisinya atau melamarnya lagi seperti tahun kemarin disaat mereka sepakat untuk menunda pernikahan mereka. Dia selalu bertanya kapan Justin kembali ke New York di hari pertama mereka bertemu dan jujur itu sangat menyebalkan untuk pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Perlahan Justin berdiri dan kembali ke meja kerjanya, meneruskan apa yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya untuk Brian. Dalam hati dia berharap brian akan pulang cepat hari ini dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam malam saat Brian meninggalkan kantornya, dia ingin segera pulang dan bertemu Justin, menghabiskan malam bersama pemuda itu, pemuda yang selalu mampu membuatnya nyaman. Tapi di tengah jalan pikirannya berubah, ada rasa takut menyelinap dalam hatinya, dia takut kalau semakin dekat dia dengan Justin maka akan semakin berat dia melepas pemuda itu kembali ke New York, padahal itu adalah hal penting dalam hidup Justin.

"Shit!" makinya pada dirinya sendiri, dengan cepat dia membelokkan mobilnya dan melaju kencang menuju Babylon, sedikit minuman mungkin akan membuat hatinya sedikit lega.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Hingar bingar music menghentak adrenalin, sorot lampu warna-warni menyakitkan mata, ratusan pasangan gay dan lesbi melantai bersama pasangannya masing-masing, aroma peluh dan gairah memenuhi ruangan itu. Disudut ruangan Brian meneguk isi dari gelas birnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Kau tak pulang? Bukankah Justin ada disini saat ini?" tanya Michael, sahabatnya.

Brian tak menjawab, matanya menatap dingin pada lantai dansa, mengacuhkan tatapan haus dari para pria dan wanita yang menanti ajakannya untuk berdansa ataupun melepas gairah di ruang belakang gedung ini. Dia tak memiliki keinginan untuk menghabiskan malam dengan pria lain, dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan hati.

Seorang pria yang sedikit lebih muda darinya menghampirinya dengan senyuman menggoda, sekali lagi dia mengacuhkan itu, tapi tangan pria muda itu terus menggoda kancing celananya dan dengan lihainya pria muda yang dia tak tahu namanya itu menyentuh apa yang menjadi kebanggaannya sebagai pria. Konsentrasinya untuk tak tergoda musnah seketika, dengan setengah kesal dia menarik pria itu ke ruang belakang untuk menyelesaikan apa yang dia mulai.

"Hei, Brian, sebaiknya kau pulang!" teriak Michael, dan pemuda itu menghela napas panjang saat sahabatnya itu seolah menutup telinganya dan terus menarik pria yang menggodanya tadi.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sementara di rumah yang diberi julukan 'Britin' oleh pemiliknya itu tampak Justin dengan senyum di bibirnya tengah menyiapkan cream sauce kesukaan Brian. Pengalaman bekerja di café Debby, ibu Michael, membuatnya sedikit banyak mengerti cara memasak.

Setelah semua dirasa siap pemuda berambut pirang itu pun menyajikannya diatas meja makan. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat dia melihat jam dinding, "Sebentar lagi brian akan pulang," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tadi sore Michael menelponnya untuk mengajaknya bersenang-senang di Babylon, tapi Justin menolak, dia ingin tinggal di rumah saja dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Brian karena lusa dia sudah harus kembali ke New York.

Dia menghampiri tape recorder besar yang diletakkan Brian di meja panjang, mencari-cari cd di kotak sampingnya dan tersenyum saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Diambilnya cd itu lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tape dan tak lama mengalunlah lagu yang menjadi kenangan mereka saat Prom Night Justin dulu. Lagu yang mengiringi dansa mereka sebelum peristiwa pemukulan itu yang menyebabkan justin terluka parah dan kehilangan ingatan.

_You can dance, every dance with the guy_

_Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

_You can smile, every smile for the man_

_Who held your hand neath the pale moon light…_

Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergoyang sendiri mengikuti alunan musik, berputar dengan lincah dan tertawa renyah mengingat betapa romantisnya malam itu baginya. Brian Kinney, sang pria idaman yang tak percaya akan cinta memeluknya dengan erat dan menciumnya dengan mesra di hadapan seluruh teman sekolahnya, satu hal yang sulit dipercaya oleh Justin.

Sekali lagi pemuda itu melihat jam dinding, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Brian akan pulang, tak ada telpon masuk dan tak terdengar deru mesin mobilnya di luar. Dia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan sedikit pekerjaannya dan membiarkan cd itu memutar berulang-ulang lagu 'save the last dance for me'.

Satu pesan singkat masuk ke dalam ponselnya, dengan cepat dibukanya pesan itu dan berharap Brian memberi kabar padanya, tapi tubuhnya melemas saat dia membaca pesan yang ternyata datang dari kantornya. dengan kesal dilemparnya ponsel itu ke atas meja dan mengusap wajahnya.

Berkali-kali dia melirik jam dinding, dan pintu rumah mereka belum juga terbuka. Rasa sakit kembali menyelimuti hatinya, apakah Brian tak ingin bersamanya malam ini? Dan dia mencoba menepis pikiran negatif itu, 'Mungkin dia sedang sibuk', hiburnya dalam hati, tangannya terus menggambar di buku sketsanya, tapi entah coretan apa yang muncul di sana. Entah berapa lama dia menunggu sampai akhirnya pemuda itu tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja, raut sedih tampak jelas di wajahnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 03.30 saat Brian memarkir mobilnya di garasi, keningnya berkerut saat melihat lampu di rumah mereka masih menyala, 'Apa dia belum tidur?', tanyanya dalam hati. Pria muda yang baru ditemuinya di club tadi benar-benar menghabiskan seluruh waktunya, entah berapa kali pria itu mengerjainya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menolak, tapi tak ada salahnya juga menerima dan sedikit bersenang-senang, mungkin dengan begitu dia tak akan semakin berat melepas Justin pergi lagi.

Dengan langkah gontai karena lelah dan mabuk pria itu membuka pintu rumah mereka dengan perlahan, tak terkunci. Dia melangkah masuk hingga ke ruang tengah dan tercekat saat itu juga. Meja makan penuh dengan makanan dan sebatang lilin yang sudah meleleh dan mati, tape recorder masih mengalunkan lagu itu, lagu mereka lima tahun yang lalu. Dan yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah, dia melihat justin tertidur di meja kerjanya. Perlahan dia mendekati pemuda itu, mengamati wajahnya juga serakan kertas gambar di meja itu. matanya tertumbuk pada sehelai kertas dimana terlukis saat dia berdansa bersama Justin dulu, dan tulisan 'I love you, Brian', di bawahnya benar-benar menamparnya.

Merasa ada orang di dekatnya Justin pun terbangun, "Hei, kau baru pulang?" tanyanya sambil melihat jam.

Brian tak menjawab dan melangkah menjauh, membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin dan meneguknya.

Justin berdiri dan mengikuti pria itu, memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Hidungnya mencium bau bir dan keringat di punggung Brian, bau pesta dan seks. Dan sekali lagi hatinya seperti diiris, karena itu kah Brian pulang terlambat malam ini? Bahkan tak peduli walau dia ada di sini saat ini? "Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu," kata Justin sambil melepas pelukannya dan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Ada keinginan untuk menjelaskan semua pada Justin, tapi Brian memilih diam. Mereka pernah sepakat untuk saling membebaskan pasangannya melakukan seks dengan siapapun yang mereka mau, 'jadi ini bukan masalah besar kan?', katanya dalam hati.

Dia mendekati Justin dan memeluk pemuda itu, "Ayo kita bercinta, baby," rayunya sambil menciumi sisi leher Justin.

Dengan malas justin melepas pelukan brian, "Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan," tolaknya.

Brian menghela napas, "Lalu bagaimana dengan makanan sebanyak itu di meja?" tanyanya.

"Buang saja, lagi pula sudah dingin," jawab Justin ketus, dia terus menggambar tanpa memandang Brian.

Brian mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan menuju meja makan, dia menarik satu kursi dan mulai mengisi piringnya dengan cream sauce dan beberapa menu yang disiapkan Justin.

Melihat Brian memilih untuk makan sendirian hati justin pun sedikit luluh, dia berdiri dan menemani pria itu di meja makan, duduk di sampingnya tanpa bicara apapun. Brian yang dulu mungkin akan menuruti kata-katanya agar membuang makanan itu tanpa perasaan, tapi melihat pria itu memakan apa yang disiapkannya sudah cukup membuatnya terhibur.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Brian sambil tetap meneruskan makannya.

Justin menekuk kakinya dan memeluk kedua lututnya, dia terdiam sesaat, "Besok aku harus kembali ke New York," katanya lirih.

Brian menghentikan suapannya sebentar, mencoba mencerna rasa ganjil yang muncul di hatinya. Resah kah? Atau takut? Kalut mendengar kalau Justin akan segera kembali ke New York entah untuk berapa lama dan tak menemui pemuda ini di rumah mereka saat dia pulang?

Justin memandang pria itu, berharap Brian menahannya dan memintanya tinggal di sini.

Brian kembali meneruskan makannya, "Oh... besok aku sibuk, jadi tak bisa mengantarmu," jawabnya enteng tanpa memandang Justin.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terdiam, dia tersenyum miris dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ternyata apa yang dia harapkan hanya tinggal mimpi saja, Brian bahkan tak bertanya jam berapa dia harus pergi. Sambil menghembuskan napas panjang pemuda itu berdiri dan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Brian mengkuti langkah Justin dengan ekor matanya, "Kau tak tidur?" tanyanya saat melihat pemuda itu kembali sibuk dengan buku sketsanya.

Justin tak menjawab, dia terus menggambar diantara pandangan matanya yang terus mengabur entah oleh apa. Dia terus melukis diantara rasa sakit hatinya yang perlahan retak dan menjadi serpihan debu. Apakah dia harus terus menunggu dan menunggu? Tidakkah waktu enam tahun cukup bagi Brian untuk tak melepasnya lagi?

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pagi ini Brian mengerjapkan matanya, dia merentangkan tangannya ke samping untuk meraih tubuh Justin dalam pelukannya, kosong. Matanya terbuka sempurna, tempat di sisinya kosong, dan dingin. Bantalnya pun masih rapi menandakan tak ada yang memakainya semalam.

Dia turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu kamarnya, "Justin!" panggilnya keras. Tak ada jawaban. Dia pun melangkah keluar dan menyusuri segala sudut ruangan itu, entah kenapa dadanya berdebar kencang, tapi perasaannya kembali lega saat dia melihat pemuda yang dicarinya itu tengah tertidur di meja kerjanya, seperti tadi malam dengan kertas sketsa yang berserakan di sekelilingnya.

Dengan lembut dia mengusap rambut pirang pemuda itu, ada rasa ingin memeluknya seerat mungkin tapi lagi-lagi rasa takut menghantuinya. Dia mencintai Justin, ya... itu benar, hanya Justin yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta seperti ini, hanya Justin yang mampu membuatnya percaya akan arti cinta, dan haruskah dia membuat orang yang sangat dicintainya ini menderita dengan berada disisinya? Kehidupannya yang liar, yang membuatnya bisa melakukan seks dengan siapa saja dan perbedaan usia yang jauh antara mereka. Dia tetap ingin menikahi Justin seperti setahun yag lalu, tapi apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk mereka? Disaat Justin tengah mengejar kariernya? Dan melihatnya bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ini membuatnya yakin kalau belum saatnya Justin mengikatkan diri dengannya, 'Usianya masih begitu muda, aku tak akan menghalangi langkahnya', niatnya dalam hati dan menahan diri untuk tak menyentuh pemuda itu atau dia tak akan mampu berhenti.

Perlahan dia meninggalkan Justin dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

Justin membuka matanya disaat hari telah terlihat begitu terang, dia melihat jam dinding dan terkejut kala menyadari kalau dia memiliki sisa waktu satu jam untuk menuju ke bandara. Pemuda pirang itu melompat dan berlari menuju kamar Brian karena mengira kalau pria itu juga akan terlambat karena dia tak membangunkannya.

"Brian!" teriaknya sambil membuka pintu kamar. Dia tercenung saat melihat pria yang dicarinya tak ada di atas tempat tidur, dia menuju kamar mandi, lantai itu sudah setengah kering pertanda sudah lama selesai digunakan. Kali ini dia benar-benar lemas saat tak mendapati mobil Brian di garasi, pria itu meninggalkannya disaat dia akan pergi.

Matanya tertumbuk pada memo kecil yang ditempelkan di kulkas, ditariknya memo itu dan dibacanya tulisan yang tertera di sana.

"_Aku harus pergi lebih awal, kalau kau nanti akan berangkat pastikan semua pintu terkunci karena malam ini aku mungkin tak pulang ke tempat ini_."

Justin meremas memo itu dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. "Dan tak ada kata-kata perpisahan," bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Tak pernah Brian merasa seresah ini, tadi dia meninggalkan Justin begitu saja dalam keadaan tidur, 'Tidakkah dia terlambat?', tanyanya dalam hati. Dia ingin menghubungi ponsel pemuda itu tapi diurungkannya, diletakkannya kembali telpon kantor pada tempatnya.

Dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya sama sekali tak tersentuh, dia malas memikirkan pekerjaannya atau apapun, kepalanya dipenuhi oleh Justin, Justin dan Justin. Dilemparnya dengan keras pena mahal di tangannya ke dinding hingga hancur lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kantornya.

"Setidaknya aku masih sempat mengucapkan selamat jalan padanya," katanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyambar kunci mobil di mejanya dan berlari keluar secepat yang dia bisa. Dalam hati dia berharap Sunshine-nya masih di rumah dan dia masih bisa memastikan kalau mereka baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

"Justin...!" panggilnya setelah membuka pintu rumah mereka dengan kencang tapi tak ada jawaban. "Justin...!" panggilnya lagi dan tetap tak ada jawaban., hanya sunyi yang menyapanya. Pria itu berlari menuju kamar mereka dan miris saat tak mendapati koper dan komputer Justin di mejanya, pemuda itu sudah pergi, entah untuk berapa lama. Dan tak ada ucapan ataupun ciuman selamat jalan.

Dia terduduk di sofanya dengan lemas, tangannya meremas rambutnya sekencang yang dia bisa, "Sudahlah, mungkin sebaiknya begini," hiburnya sendiri.

Tak lama pintu rumahnya diketuk seseorang, Brian berjingkat, tak ada orang yang bertamu ke rumah ini, kalaupun Justin pasti pemuda itu tak perlu mengetuk pintu, dia memiliki kunci sendiri yang membuatnya bebas keluar masuk ke rumah ini.

Dengan malas dia membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat pria muda yang ditemuinya di Babylon tadi malam telah berdiri di depan pintu, "Kenapa kau bisa ke sini?" tanyanya ketus.

Pria itu tersenyum dengan menggoda, "Aku mengikutimu, hero," bisiknya di telinga Brian.

Brian mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau gila?" sentaknya.

Pria itu mengangguk, "Ya, aku tergila-gila padamu, Brian kinney," jawabnya.

Brian terkekeh, pria itu tak terlalu jelek, kemampuannya memuaskan dia tadi malam pun lumayan mahir, "Siapa namamu?" tanya sang pemilik Babylon.

Pria muda itu tertawa, "Benar-benar Mr. Kinney yang memiliki banyak teman kencan sampai kau tak ingat namaku, baru saja semalam aku menyebutkan namaku, Peter," jawabnya lembut.

Brian ikut tertawa, kepalanya sedang pusing dan perasaannya sedang buruk, jadi tak ada salahnya sedikit bersenang-senang siang ini. Lagi pula Justin sudah pergi, jadi kekasihnya itu tak akan tahu kalau dia mengajak seseorang ke sini. Hanya untuk kali ini saja.

Dia menarik lengan Peter dan mengajaknya ke dalam, lalu dia menikmati apapun yang dilakukan oleh pria yang baru dikenalnya tadi malam itu, dia membiarkan Peter mencumbu tubuhnya, menikmati semua yang di dapatnya sambil mencoba menghilangkan bayangan Justin dari kepalanya.

Entah berapa lama mulut Peter bekerja di bawah sana, dia terlalu menikmati permainan mulut pria itu sampai begitu terkejut saat pintu rumahnya terbuka begitu saja. Matanya melebar melihat siapa yang datang, Justin.

Brian mencoba melepaskan pelukan Peter, tapi tak bisa, cumbuan pria itu membuatnya lemas. Mencoba mengembalikan akal sehatnya Brian pun hanya bisa mengatakan 'hai'.

Jantung Justin seakan berhenti, entah berapa banyak kali dia melihat Brian melakukan seks dengan orang lain, tapi dia masih bisa memaklumi kebiasaan buruk kekasihnya itu, dia mencoba mengerti kehidupan dewasa pria itu bahkan beberapa kali dia terlibat permainan di dalamnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, kali ini sakit yang dia rasakan berkali lipat rasanya. Kali ini Brian benar-benar membuatnya hancur dengan membiarkan seseorang menodai tempat mereka, rumah yang mereka beri nama dengan inisial mereka sendiri, Britin. Tempat yang seharusnya hanya menjadi miliknya dan Brian, rumah yang pernah menjadi bukti cinta Brian untuknya., tempat pertama kali Justin menerima lamaran pria itu untuk menikah.

Pemuda itu mencoba tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang dilanda kenikmatan oleh cumbuan pria yang tak dikenalnya. Maksudnya kembali untuk membatalkan pekerjaannya demi bersama Brian musnah, hatinya telah hancur menjadi serpihan debu yang entah kapan akan hilang sepenuhnya oleh tiupan angin. Dia mencoba mempertahankan senyumnya untuk Brian, mendekati pria itu perlahan dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Dia tak peduli ada pria lain yang menyentuh Brian di bawah sana, dia terus mencium pria itu sampai dirasanya cukup, lalu berdiri dan memandang Brian sepuasnya.

Brian tercekat, Sunshine-nya tetap tersenyum, senyum hangat yang selalu diberikan untuknya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, senyum di bibir Justin terlihat basah karena derasnya aliran air yang mengalir dari mata indahnya. Dia ingin meraih tangan Justin yang berjalan mundur menjauhinya, tapi tak mampu, otak nya terpecah oleh hati dan gairahnya. Lamat telinganya mendengar bisikan pemuda yang disayanginya itu, 'Good bye'. Bukan sampai jumpa, atau sampai nanti, melainkan Good bye, selamat tinggal. Pintu yang tertutup bagaikan suara gemuruh yang memekakkan telinganya.

Hati Brian terasa kosong, kali ini benar-benar terasa dingin. "Cukup," katanya pada Peter yang belum berhenti.

Peter mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya, "Apa anak kecil tadi menyurutkan gairahmu?"

Brian menatap tajam pada pria itu, "Keluar sekarang juga," katanya dingin.

Melihat kilat marah di mata Brian membuat Peter memutuskan untuk mengalah, dia membenahi pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar.

**.**

**.**

Brian menghabiskan hampir satu botol minuman keras entah apa namanya, matanya terlalu kabur untuk melihat hal itu. Justin-nya pergi, dengan ucapan selamat tinggal, bukan sampai jumpa seperti biasanya. Inikah yang dia harapkan? Inikah kebahagiaannya? Tanpa Justin? Tanpa mataharinya? Rasa takut kali ini mengalahkan rasa takut saat dia hampir kehilangan Justin pada peristiwa peledakan setahun yang lalu. Rasa takut ini begitu besar, karena dia sadar sepenuhnya kalau kali ini dia akan benar-benar kehilangan pemuda itu.

Pikirannya begitu kalut, dia tak ingin ini terjadi, dia tak mau kehilangan Justin. "Aaaaaaaarghh..!" teriaknya frustasi.

Praaaang…! Dan botol minuman itu pun pecah berkeping-keping di lantai putih yang dingin, melukai kulit kakinya yang telanjang. Dengan kalap dia berlari keluar, masuk ke mobilnya dan menjalankannya sekencang yang dia bisa menuju bandara. Dia harus menemui Justin, menahan kepergiannya, meminta maaf, …dan memintanya untuk tinggal di sisinya selamanya.

Pengaruh alkohol dan rasa kalutnya membuatnya tak peduli pada apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika dia mengemudi mobil dengan kecepatan yang menggila ini. Tak dipedulikannya lampu lalu lintas atau apapun yang mencoba menghalangi jalannya, tujuannya hanya satu, menjemput Sunshine-nya.

TIIIIIIIIIIIN… TIIIIIIIIIIIN….. CKIIIIIT…. BRAAAAAKKK…

Brian merasa tubuhnya terbanting entah kemana, dia mendengar suara benturan dan pecahan kaca. Pandangannya begitu terang dan kabur, setelah itu hidungnya mencium bau amis yang menyengat, dia ingat seperti bau darah Justin saat peristiwa pemukulan oleh teman sekolahnya dulu, dia ingat darah Justin yang membasahi bajunya. Setelah itu perlahan pandangannya meredup, tubuhnya terasa dingin dan semuanya menjadi gelap, hitam, pekat.

**.**

**.**

Justin mendengar panggilan boarding untuk tujuan New York, dia mengangkat kopernya, membawa kepingan hatinya yang hancur karena Brian. Dia berjalan terus tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Dia tak berani berharap adegan telenovela dimana seorang pria berlari di sepanjang koridor bandara demi mencegah kepergian kekasihnya terjadi padanya. Brian tak mungkin berbuat seperti itu, mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan senyum miris dan mata sembab oleh air mata pemuda itu terus melangkah menuju pesawat yang akan membawa hidupnya menghilang dari sisi pria yang begitu dicintainya.

Lamunannya terecah oleh dering telpon dari ponselnya. Pemuda itu memandang layarnya, sekali lagi senyum miris muncul di bibirnya, bukan Brian, tapi Michael.

"Yes?" jawabnya.

/"Dimana kau?"/ tanya Michael cepat.

Justin mengernyitkan keningnya, ada nada panik pada suara Michael, "Bandara," jawabnya, "Maaf aku tak sempat mengucapkan…"

/"Sebaiknya kau kembali sekarang, Justin,"/ kata sahabatnya itu.

Justin semakin bingung, "Why?"

Terdengar tarikan napas berat di ujung telpon, /"Brian kritis, dia baru mengalami kecelakaan,di jalan menuju bandara,"/

Justin tercekat, lalu dia mendengus, "Dia sudah menceritakan kejadian tadi padamu? Cepat sekali," sindirnya, "Tak perlu mengarang berita begitu, Mickey."

Sesaat tak ada jawaban dari ponselnya, sampai suara isak tertahan sahabat dekat Brian itu memecah keheningan, /"Kau bisa membunuhku kapan saja kalau aku berbohong, Justin,"/ jawab Michael, lalu sambungan itu terputus.

Koper justin tejatuh begitu saja di kakinya, tangannya gemetar, 'Benarkah apa yang disampaikan Mickey?', tanyanya dalam hati. Tanpa berpikir lagi pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan berlari kencang menuju pelataran bandara, memanggil taksi untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit yang tadi sempat disebutkan oleh Michael. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, napasnya terasa sesak, apalagi disaat dia melewati jalan besar dimana ada banyak polisi berkerumun disana. Ditengah kerumunan yang sepertinya baru saja terjadi musibah itu Justin melihat mobil yang sangat dikenalnya hancur berantakan, mobil Brian.

Sendi-sendinya melemas, itu mobil Brian, tak salah lagi. tak mungkin dia tak mengenali mobil yang telah lama akrab dalam ingatannya tersebut. Dan ada darah di sekitar kejadian, darah… siapa yang mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu? Pikiran buruk terus menghantuinya. "Cepatlah… kumohon cepatlah kau jalankan mobil sialan ini!" teriaknya pada sopir taksi.

Sopir yang sudah setengah tua itu memandang wajah penumpangnya yang tampak begitu pucat melalui kaca spion, tanpa banyak bicara dia pun menuruti keinginan pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

Justin berlari dan terus berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, dia tak peduli pada orang-orang yang mengumpat marah padanya, dia terus berlari menuju ruang ICU.

Michael yang duduk di ruang tunggu dan tengah berada di pelukan suaminya, Ben, melihat kedatangan Justin yang tergesa. "Justin," sambutnya sambil berdiri.

Wajah Justin yang putih itu keli ini benar-benar tampak seperti mayat, begitu pucat. "Dimana Brian?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Tak sabar karena kedua orang itu tak menjawab Justin memutuskan untuk mendobrak ruang ICU, tapi tangan ben berhasil menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Ben, aku ingin melihat Brian!" bentaknya kalut.

"Justin, Brian sedang berada dalam perawatan paramedis," jawab pria seperuh baya itu.

Justin terus meronta, "Lepaskan aku, biarkan aku bertemu dengannya!" teriaknya lagi.

Ben melepaskan pelukannya pada Michael dan berganti memeluk Justin, berusaha menenagkan pemuda itu, "Nanti kita akan tahu setelah perawatan, Justin, tenanglah."

Justin terus berusaha meronta walau tenaganya telah melemah. Kali ini dia menangis, rasa takutnya tak mampu membendung air mata yang sejak tadi tertahan, "Dia tak boleh mati, Ben. Dia tak boleh mati, berjanjilah padaku," isak pemuda itu. Kerusakan yang dilihatnya pada mobil Brian cukup menandakan kalau kecelakaan itu terjadi dengan dahsyat. Dan ceceran darah di aspal yang panas tadi…

Ben memeluk pemuda yang tengah kalut itu dengan erat, dia membiarkan Justin menangis keras di dadanya. Michael yang melihat kejadian itu pun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, mereka bertiga saling berpelukan di ruang tunggu itu, saling memberikan kekuatan.

**.**

**.**

Entah berapa lama mereka saling terdiam, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Sampai akhirnya pintu ruang ICU terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria setengah baya yang mengenakan jubah putih.

Dengan cepat Justin menghampiri orang itu dengan Ben yang masih mencekal lengannya. "Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" tanya Ben mewakili Justin yang tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Pria itu menatap ketiga orang itu bergantian, "Yang mana keluarganya?"

Justin, Ben dan michael saling berpandangan. Lalu Justin angkat bicara, "Aku, aku adalah… pasangannya."

Sang dokter mengangguk mengerti, kehidupan di Pittsburgh yang bebas membuatnya tak terkejut oleh banyaknya pasangan gay ataupun lesbian. "Mr. Kinney mengalami luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya," jawabnya yang membuat Justin mengeluh lemas sambil menremas rambutnya.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Ben lagi sambil merangku pundak Justin, mencoba kembali menenangkan pemuda itu dengan bantuan Michael.

"Yang harus disyukuri adalah luka dalamnya sama sekali tak berbahaya, hanya saja luka di kakinya yang paling parah. Mungkin dia akan sulit berjalan untuk beberapa waktu kedepan," terang sang dokter lagi.

"Apakah akan terjadi… cacat permanen? Maksudku, kelumpuhan?" Ben tetap bertanya mewakili kedua orang yang bersamanya.

Pria itu tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, tidak ada yang permanen. Dengan sedikit terapi urat-urat kakinya akan kembali bekerja normal, hanya itu saja."

Ketiganya menghela napas lega.

"Bi-bisakah aku melihatnya?" tanya Justin yang akhirnya mampu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Belum bisa, pasien belum bisa dijenguk sampai dia sadar sepenuhnya, bersabarlah," kata dokter itu sambil menepuk undak Justin dengan lembut lalu meninggalkan ketiganya.

**.**

**.**

"Honey, sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat, biar kami yang menggantikanmu berjaga disini," tawar Jennifer, ibunya, yang diikuti anggukan Debby. Semua sudah datang ke rumah sakit ini untuk menjenguk Brian.

Justin menggeleng, "No, aku akan terus disini, Mom. Aku akan menjaganya sendiri seperti dia yang menjagaku setiap malam saat aku terluka dulu."

Jennifer terdiam dan mengangguk pelan, "Ya, dulu dia selalu menemanimu, honey, dia merahasiakan kedatangannya setiap malam dari semua orang, hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau kau aman."

Justin tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu, ingat bagaimana telatennya Brian membangkitkan keberaniannya lagi setelah peristiwa traumatik tersebut. Saat itu yang paling menderita adalah Brian, bagaimana dia merasa begitu bersalah karena tak bisa menyelamatkan Justin tepat pada waktunya. Pria angkuh itu terus mengenakan syal putih yang penuh dengan darahnya setiap hari, sampai Justin benar-benar sembuh.

"Apa yang membuatnya begini ceroboh sampai terjadi kecelakaan parah begini?" tanya Debby, ibu Michael.

"Menurut keterangan polisi mobil Brian berjalan dengan kecepatan diluar batas menuju bandara. Aku rasa dia berusaha mengejarmu, Just," kata Michael.

Justin terdiam, dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam, 'Benarkah Brian mengejarnya? Apa yang dia mau? Menahanku atau… melepasku?', tanyanya dalam hati.

Jennifer memeluk pundak putranya, "Aku rasa dia benar-benar mencintaimu, honey."

Justin tersenyum samar, "Semoga," bisiknya yang sekali lagi membuat hening ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

Dua hari sudah Brian belum sadar, ini hampir membuat semua orang menjadi gila, terutama Justin. Dokter selalu mengatakan belum ada perubahan, dan selalu seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya malam ini Justin dan para sahabat dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sang dokter di tengah mereka.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Justin panik, pertanyaan yang selalu ditanyakannya saat bertemu pria tua itu.

Dokter itu melihat ke arah pintu ICU, "Dia baru saja sadar, dan kalau tidak salah dengar dia memanggil nama 'Sunshine',"

Semua orang berseru lega dan tertawa pelan, "It's me," jawab Justin, kali ini senyum muncul di bibirnya, "Bisa kami menemuinya?"

Sang dokter mengangguk mengerti, "Hanya satu orang, dan hanya sebentar," katanya.

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi jantung Justin diuji kekuatannya, dia melihat Brian terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Banyak perban menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya, terutama kakinya.

Mendengar ada yang mendekat Brian menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang, dan matanya terpaku pada sosok Justin. Pemuda yang telah mencuri seluruh hatinya, seluruh hidupnya. "Aku berusaha mengejarmu, percayalah," bisik pria itu parau.

Mata Justin mengabur lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya sejak dia meninggalkan Brian, "Untuk apa?" tanya pemuda itu setelah berdiri tepat di samping Brian.

Mata Brian terus memandang Justin, tangannya yang terluka terulur lemah dengan bergetar, tangan itu ingin meraih tangan Justin.

Mengerti akan apa yang diminta Brian, Justin pun meraih tangan pria itu dan meggenggamnya dengan lembut, "Untuk apa kau mengejarku?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Brian terus menatap mata indah Justin, "Untuk menahanmu," jawab Brian lemah, "Memintamu kembali, dan… hidup di sisiku… selamanya."

Air mata Justin kembali tumpah, kali ini rasa lega lah yang menyelimuti hatinya. dia terduduk lemas di kursi di sisi tempat tidur pasien dengan tangan Brian masih berada di genggamannya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi dengan sedikit terisak.

Tangan Brian lepas dari genggaman Justin dan terangkat lemah menuju pipi pemuda itu, mengusap air mata Justin dengan gemetar, "Karena… aku mencintaimu, Sunshine," jawabnya lirih, dan itu cukup membuat Justin benar-benar menangis. Pemuda itu memeluk lengan Brian dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu dengan hati-hati, membiarkan jari-jari Brian yang terluka membelai rambutnya perlahan.

"Jangan pergi lagi," pinta Brian dengan nada lemah, "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Baby."

Mendengar itu Justin hanya mengangguk dan mencium bibir Brian yang sedikit pecah dengan lembut, "I promise."

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Brian dua hari kemudian disaat kondisinya mulai pulih perlahan.

Justin mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu. Aku, ben dan michael tahu hal itu, Bri," jawabnya.

Brian mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Dan kalian pasti sudah membayangkan aku duduk di kursi roda sepanjang hidupku," katanya dengan nada sakartis.

Justin tersenyum, dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur pria itu dan mengusap lengannya, "Jangan berlebihan, kau hanya membutuhkan sedikit terapi untuk melemaskan kakimu, hanya itu."

Brian terdiam sebentar, "Sama saja membayangkan aku tak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa saat membuatku merasa lumpuh, ...tak berguna," katanya lagi dengan dingin.

Justin menahan tawanya, dia tahu maksud kekasihnya itu. Kelumpuhan biasanya berdampak pada impotensi, tapi dokter mengatakan kalau Brian tak akan mengalami hal itu, dan ini hanya ketakutan dari diri Brian sendiri.

Perlahan dia menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam selimut.

Brian tersentak dan terbelalak memandang Justin, dia mengerang pelan saat tangan pemuda itu menggoda kebanggaannya, membelainya dengan begitu lembut. "Oh shit, Sunshine... apa yang kau lakukan?" desah Brian diantara napasnya yang mulai memburu.

Justin tersenyum dan menaikkan satu alisnya, "Membuktikan padamu kalau kau... tetap berguna," jawabnya. Dan senyumnya semakin lebar saat dia merasakan apa yang disentuhnya terasa semakin panas dan membesar, "Kurasa tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, Mr. Kinney," goda pemuda itu lagi.

Brian memejamkan matanya, menggeretakkan giginya dan menahan erangannya disaat Justin mengganti tangannya dengan mulutnya. Dia meremas rambut pirang pemuda itu yang bekerja di tubuh bawahnya. Gairah dan kenikmatan menggulungnya, bercinta dengan Justin, ya... bercinta, kalau dengan Justin dia selalu mengartikan seks sebagai bercinta, selalu membuatnya merasakan berkali lipat kepuasan, karena gairahnya bekerja sama dengan hatinya, perasaannya. Karena dia begitu mencintai pemuda ini. Dan erangan itu akhirnya terwujud sebagai suara tertahan saat tubuhnya menyerah oleh permainan Justin yang meledakkan jiwanya.

Justin mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman pada Brian, "Lihatlah, sekarang kau percaya padaku kan?"

Brian menyeringai dan memukul pelan kepala pemuda itu, "Sepertinya kau harus terus melakukan terapi seperti itu setiap jamnya, twat," kata Brian terengah.

Justin tertawa, "Aku sangat tidak keberatan, Mr. Kinney," jawabnya lalu mencium bibir Brian dengan lembut, menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka. Kemarin saat dia pergi hatinya terasa begitu sakit, dunianya menjadi hitam dam gelap, jiwanya mendingin seakan beku. Tapi kini disaat dia memeluk pria ini, mencium bibirnya dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya, semua itu seakan hilang, dia merasa disinilah tempatnya, bersama Brian.

Brian tersenyum, tak ada rasa takut lagi saat ini, karena mataharinya telah berada dalam pelukannya. Dia mengusap lembut pipi Justin, menatap mata indahnya dengan tajam seakan ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau tak ada lagi air mata di sana, air mata yang mampu menenggelamkannya ke dasar samudra yang dingin.

"Cukup adegan mesranya, tuan-tuan, kalian salah tempat," seru sebuah suara dari ambang pintu.

Brian dan justin menoleh lalu tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang, Lindsay dan Melanie, dua sahabat lesbian mereka yang pindah ke Canada setahun yang lalu.

"Daddy..." teriak suara kecil yang begitu dirindukan keduanya. Gus Marcus Peterson berlari kecil menghampiri tempat tidur Brian, dan naik dengan bantuan Justin.

"Hei, my super boy," seru Brian dan meringis pelan saat bocah berusia enam tahun itu memeluknya erat.

Justin tertawa dan menarik sedikit tubuh Gus, "Daddy-mu masih sakit, Gus, kau akan mematahkan tulangnya kalau menabraknya sekeras itu," goda pemuda berambut pirang itu pada putra tunggal Brian dan Lindsay. Anak yang lahir dari donor sperma Brian, bukan melalui hubungan seks. Anak yang diasuh oleh Lindsay dan Melanie dengan satu anak lagi yang Melanie dapat dari Donor Sperma Michael, Jennie Rebecca.

"Berita ini benar-benar membuat kami terkejut, Brian. Bisa-bisanya kau mengalami hal ini?" tanya Lindsay cemas melihat kondisi sahabatnya itu.

"Dia terkena kutukan dari keangkuhannya sendiri, Lind," jawab Michael yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan itu bersama Ben, Debby dan Jennifer. "Hei, my little princess," sapanya pada anak perempuan berusia dua tahun yang berada dalam gendongan Melanie, lalu memeluk anak itu dan menggendongnya bergantian dengan ibunya.

"Kutukan?" tanya Lindsay tak mengerti.

Michael tertawa dan tak peduli walau Brian menatapnya dengan pandangan mengancam, "Ya, dia terlalu sombong dan membiarkan Justin pergi. Tapi begitu Sunshine-nya benar-benar pergi dia mabuk lalu mengejar ke bandara dengan kecepatan yang menggila sampai tak melihat ada truk muatan yang melaju kencang saat dia memotong jalan, dan taraaa... disinilah dia sekarang," jelas Michael dengan nada menggoda, membuat semua isi ruangan itu tertawa.

Brian mengeluh kesal, "Ya... ya tertawalah kalian sekarang," jawabnya malas.

Justin mencium telapak tangan Brian dengan lembut, "Kau romantis sekali, my love," godanya kali ini dan sekali lagi ruangan itu riuh oleh suara tawa.

Brian memutar bola matanya, "Jangan pernah mengatakan aku romantis, Sunshine, itu menggelikan," bantahnya.

"Justin, kenapa kau meninggalkan Daddy kemarin?" tanya Gus dengan polosnya, dan seisi ruangan itu langsung terdiam.

Justin mengsap rambut pirang anak lelaki itu, "Karena aku bodoh," jawabnya serak. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hatinya, kalau saja saat itu dia tak pergi pasti Brian tak akan terluka.

Mengerti akan kegalauan hati Justin, Brian pun menggenggam tangan pemuda itu, "Yang bodoh itu aku, son," belanya pada Gus, "Aku telah menyakiti hatinya dan membuatnya hampir meninggalkanku."

"Bri... aku..."

"Apakah kau keberatan jika Daddy menikah dengan Justin?" Brian memotong kata-kata pemuda itu dan bertanya pada anaknya.

Semua mata terbelalak mendengar kata-kata pria itu, "Hei... harusnya kau bertanya dulu padaku, Bri," seru Justin sambil menggeleng tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

Gus tertawa, "Tidak, aku senang jika Daddy menikah dengan Justin, berarti aku akan mulai memanggilnya... Daddy Justin," seru anak itu gembira sambil memeluk pinggang pemuda yang sangat menyayanginya itu.

Justin memandang Brian dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, tangannya mengusap punggung Gus yang tetap memeluk pinggangnya, sementara tangan satunya tetap berada dalam genggaman Brian.

"Will you marry me, Sunshine?" tanya Brian pelan, "Dan kali ini tak akan ada penundaan atau pembatalan lagi," sambungnya.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu menahan napas mendengar seorang Brian Kinney melamar Justin di depan mereka..

Pemuda itu tersenyum, memandang Brian dan Gus bergantian lalu memantapkan hatinya, "Yes," jawabnya pelan.

"Yes what?" tanya Brian.

Lindsay maju dan meraih Gus yang masih bersandar pada Justin ke dalam gendongannya.

Justin mencoba menahan rasa haru dan air mata yang semakin menyesak, "Yes, I will marry you, Brian," jawabnya tegas.

Dan semua berseru bahagia saat Justin memeluk pria itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan dalam. Enam tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk mereka meraih kebahagiaan ini. Setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini, memang inilah akhir yang harus mereka raih.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Dengan bantuan teman-teman mereka, pengurusan surat dan segala macam persiapan untuk menikah bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat dan tak mengulur waktu. Sudah sebulan sejak Brian melamar Justin, dan Brian bersikeras ingin menikah saat ini juga walau dia masih belum bisa berjalan dengan sempurna.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa, Bri?" tanya Justin cemas.

Pria itu menggeleng, "Apa kau berpikir kalau aku terlalu tua untukmu, twat?" tanyanya kesal.

Justin tertawa, "Jangan bodoh, kau tak pernah terlalu tua untukku," jawab pemuda itu sambil menggoda bibir Brian dengan bibirnya tanpa menciumnya.

Brian merengkuh pinggang pemuda itu, "Apa kita perlu mengundur waktunya sekitar setengah jam saja?" tantangnya.

Tawa Justin semakin lebar, "Kau berjanji tak akan ada penundaan lagi, Bri," ingatnya.

Brian menarik, lebih tepatnya menyeret, lengan Justin untuk keluar dari kamar mereka, "Kalau begitu berhenti menggodaku," gerutunya yang disambut tawa Justin.

**.**

**.**

"Dan inilah calon pengantin yang berbahagia," sambut Debby ceria yang disambut tepukan tangan dari sahabat-sahabat mereka.

Justin tersenyum lebar, sementara Brian hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Jangan lambat, petugas catatan sipil dan pendeta telah menanti kalian," kata Michael gemas. Dia langsung mendorong Brian dan Justin ke dalam gazebo di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Justin begitu tegang berhadapan dengan dua pria di depannya itu, Mr. Mallone sang petugas catatan sipil beserta pendeta Scoth. Sedangkan Brian tampak lebih tenang walau jantungnya pun seakan ingin meledak.

"Kita hadir disini untuk menyaksikan bersatunya dua hati yang saling mencintai, untuk mengikat dua jiwa menjadi satu bagian utuh yang tak terpisahkan," kata pendeta Scoth membuka acara. "Kami persilahkan pengantin mengucapkan ikrar mereka dan memasangkan cincin di jari pasangannya."

Brian menatap Justin dengan begitu lembut, tatapan yang mampu membuat Justin rela melakukan apa saja agar pria itu memandangnya seperti itu. Dengan perlahan Brian meraih tangan Justin, menggenggamnya erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan. "Aku hanyalah seorang pria bodoh yang buta akan cinta," kata Brian memulai ikrarnya. "Aku hanyalah seorang brengsek yang tak pernah menghargai arti cinta, menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah kumiliki, bahkan mataku sendiri tak mampu melihat betapa besar cinta yang kau berikan padaku selama ini, Justin. Sampai aku menyadari satu hal, tanpamu duniaku terasa begitu gelap dan dingin. Saat kau pergi rasa takut terus menghantuiku, menamparku berulang kali dalam rasa sakit yang tak berujung. Aku tak pandai merangkai kata indah atau puisi, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan rasa syukur dan terima kasihku, betapa Tuhan sangat menyayangiku dengan mengirmkan malaikatnya dalam hidupku, malaikat yang telah memberikan sinar untukku, kau, Sunshine, terima kasih telah mencintaiku selama ini, dan mengajarkan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya padaku," kata Brian.

Justin tak menjawab, lidahnya terasa begitu kelu. Brian, pria egois yang selalu semaunya sendiri bisa mengucapkan kata-kata ini padanya.

Gus maju menuju ayahnya, memberikan sebuah kotak hitam kecil yang berisi sepasang cincin pernikahan mereka.

Brian mengusap rambut anaknya dan mengambil satu cincin. Perlahan dia memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis Justin, mengecupnya dengan lembut, "Aku akan selalu mendampingimu, saat gelap datang ataupun saat mentari menyinari hidup kita, selamanya," sumpah Brian yang membuat mata indah Justin basah oleh cairan kristal bening.

Dengan pandangan kabur justin meraih satu cincin lagi dalam kotak yang dibawa oleh Gus, dengan pelan dia memakaikan cincin itu ke jari Brian, "Aku bersumpah tak akan berhenti mencintaimu, Brian, saat gelap datang ataupun saat mentari menyinari hidup kita, selamanya," jawab Justin dalam ikrarnya.

"Silahkan tandatangani surat pernikahan kalian," kata Mr. Mallone selaku petugas catatan sipil. Brian dan Justin pun menandatangani surat itu, lalu diikuti oleh Debby, Jennifer, Michael dan Ben selaku saksi. Mr. Mallone memeriksa surat itu sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pada pendeta Scoth.

"Atas nama Tuhan dan negara, kami menyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan menikah," seru pendeta Scoth sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Brian dan Justin.

Semua orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, dan seruan itu semakin meriah saat Brian memberikan ciuman yang dalam pada kekasihnya, memeluk tubuhnya dengan begitu erat.

Brian menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengerling pada Daphne, sahabat dekat Justin sejak mereka di sekolah dulu.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan berlari ke sudut ruangan, memutar satu lagu yang sangat dikenal Brian dan Justin, lagu saat mereka berdansa pada acara Prom Night lima tahun yang lalu.

Brian menarik lembut tangan Justin menuju ke tengah halaman dengan di kelilingi para keluarga dan sahabat, "Mau berdansa denganku?" tawarnya.

Justin tertawa, "Bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

"Aku rasa tak akan lepas sampai lagu ini berakhir," jawab Brian asal saja.

Justin tersenyum lebar, dia meraih tangan Brian dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Tapi kali ini sepertinya aku tak bisa mengangkat tubuhmu, Baby," goda Brian lagi.

Justin tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan lakukan itu, aku tak mau kau mematahkan kakimu."

Iringan music terus mengalun, mengiringi tarian dua jiwa yang telah menyatu untuk selamanya. Tatapan mata saling mengikat seakan takut sang kekasih hilang dari hadapannya. Rasa cinta berpendar kuat dari keduanya, senyum bahagia menghiasi bibir semua orang, doa terucap dari seluruh hati, semoga Tuhan memberikan berkat-Nya untuk dua orang yang mereka sayangi itu, selamanya.

_Baby don't you know I love you so_

_Can't you feel it when we touch_

_I will never, never let you go_

_I love you oh so much_

**End**

**Yeiiiiiiii... maen jadi aja ini fic, padahal banyak proyek drarry saya yang terabaikan. Makasih untuk semuanya, semoga ga bosen baca fic saya di fandom ini. Maap lagi kalo Briannya masih OOC dan Gus Cuma keluar selintas, maap ya!**

**Makasih lagi buat nay yang banyak membantu dengan menjawab pertanyaan2 gaje saya, makasih Nay #peluk2**

**O iya, baru inget kalo Brian sering manggil Justin dengan sebutan Twat. Sunshine nya itu doyan membangkang sih ya, bandel gitu =))**

**So? Ripiu ya, biar saya semangat nulis fic Britin lagi #bungkuk2**


End file.
